


[podfic] This Be the Verse

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Even Robins, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Pre-Reboot, formerly dead sidekicks ftw!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: They fuck you up, your mum and dad. / They may not mean to, but they do.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] This Be the Verse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Be the Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092714) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Grief/Mourning, Even robins, formerly dead sidekicks ftw!, Minor Character Death, Pre-Reboot

 **Length:** 00:10:12  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(DCU\)%20_This%20Be%20the%20Verse_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0465.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


End file.
